KAAMELOTT : Le bébé de Guenièvre II
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Voilà que la reine Guenièvre a envie de pouponner, comment le roi Arthur va t il réagir ?


KAAMELOTT : Le bébé de Guenièvre II

KAAMELOTT : Le bébé de Guenièvre II

Le roi de Carmélide, Leodagan entre à pas feutré dans sa chambre, il porte à la main son épée et un sac en peau. Il dépose le tout sur une chaise puis se change. Une fois en chemise de nuit, il rejoint sa femme Séli dans le lit qui semble dormir. Leodagan s'installe doucement entre les draps, il se tourne sur le côté quand sa femme réagit. Séli se tourne vers lui avant de prendre la parole.

- C'est à cette heure-ci que vous rentrez , constate-t-elle abruptement.

- Ben oui, c'est à cette heure, répond le roi sur le même ton.

- Je croyais que vous deviez rentrer de bonne heure !

- Oui ! Hé ben, les négociations avec les Picts ont duré plus longtemps que prévu !

- Je vois ! En tout cas, ce n'est pas avec tout cela que nous allons avoir un petit enfant !

Leodagan se retourne vers sa femme.

- Vous pouvez me dire quel est le rapport entre les négociations et le fait d'avoir un petit enfant , demande le roi d'un ton exaspéré.

- Si notre cher gendre rentre dans le même état que vous, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas ce soir que l'héritier du trône sera conçu !

- Dites ! J'ai des dizaines de lieux dans les pattes, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de ronquer peinard et vous décidez de me gonfler avec une histoire d'héritier. Vous le faite exprès ou quoi , demande Leodagan irrité.

- On ne peut rien vous dire, vous prenez tout mal en ce moment !

- Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Je viens de me farcir des heures de négociation, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est pioncer en paix et vous, vous vous inquiétez de l'avenir du royaume !

- Je n'y peux rien si l'avenir du royaume me préoccupe ! Puisque cela vous dérange, dormez donc tout votre saoul !

Séli se tourne de l'autre côté du lit, Leodagan se tourne de l'autre coté et haussant les épaules.

Au même instant, le roi Arthur arrive dans sa chambre, il a fait un crochet dans la salle de bain pour se laver avant de se coucher, il porte déjà sa tenue de nuit. Il avance doucement pour ne pas réveiller la reine Guenièvre, dans ses bras il tient ses vêtements sales. Il dépose ses affaires puis se glisse dans le lit. Une fois entre les draps, il se blottit, couché sur le flanc, il ferme les yeux et se laisse sombrer dans le sommeil, quand subitement il ouvre en grand deux yeux interrogateurs. Il sent contre sa cuisse une étrange chaleur humide. Avec prudence, il se tourne et soulève lentement les draps.

- Ah ! Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, cela ne va pas recommencer , s'exclame-t-il.

- Hein ? Quoi , fait la reine réveillée en sursaut.

Guenièvre se tourne vers le roi.

- Vous êtes donc enfin rentré, constate-t-elle.

- Oui je suis rentré ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer cela , demande Arthur en désignant du doigt un endroit dans le lit.

La reine regarde.

- Cela !? Ben c'est un bébé !

- Je le vois bien que c'est un bébé ! Mais que fait-il dans notre lit ?

- C'est-à-dire…, bredouille la reine en baissant les yeux.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez pris encore une fois le bébé d'une de nos servantes ?

- Hé bien si , répond Guenièvre en frappant les draps de ses mains.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Allez savoir ! C'est peut-être bien mon instinct maternel qui se réveille.

- L'instinct maternel ! Allez donc, soupire le roi. Et en plus, il a pissé dans le lit !

La reine prend le bébé dans ses bras et avec une main, elle tâte le sommier.

- Vous exagérez ! Ce sont juste ses langes qu'il faut changer !

Guenièvre quitte le lit avec le bébé, Arthur remarque un berceau dans la pièce.

- Et en plus, vous avez fait porter un berceau dans notre chambre.

- Oui et alors , rétorque la reine qui commence à retirer les langes de l'enfant.

- Pourquoi ne dort-il pas dans ce berceau ?

- J'avais enfin de l'avoir auprès de moi, d'avoir un contact humain.

- Un contact humain et puis quoi encore !? À croire que nous n'avons aucun contact !

- C'est-à-dire que nous n'avons jamais fait… autre chose que dormir l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admet le roi avec une moue.

- Pourtant, vous faites des choses avec vos maîtresses, mais pas avec moi, pleurniche Guenièvre.

- Ah ! Non ! C'est faux , proteste Arthur en levant un index.

- Et quand alors ?

- Par exemple en ce moment.

- En ce moment , demande la reine perplexe.

- Eh oui ! Je suis avec vous et non avec une de mes maîtresses, répond Arthur en désignant le lit avec ses mains.

- Peut-être, mais vous ne me touchez pas, fait tristement la reine.

- Parce que je ne peux pas.

- Vous ne pouvez pas , s'étonne Guenièvre. Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que… parce que je suis trop fatigué pour cela. Il faut être en forme pour… enfin, vous savez.

- Ah ! Oui ! Enfin non je ne sais pas vu que nous n'avons jamais… Cela veut dire que vous n'êtes jamais en forme pour la chose quand vous dormez avec moi, mais pas quand vous êtes avec vos maîtresses ?

- Oui… Euh, non, se rattrape Arthur. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je vois la chose.

- Ah !?

La reine a fini de changer l'enfant et se dirige vers le lit.

- Donc, je vous répugne et c'est pour cela que vous ne pouvez pas avec moi faire la chose.

- Mais non , s'emporte le roi en levant les bras.

- Vous me prenez pour une gourde, je le sais, pleurniche la reine.

- Pas du tout, répond Arthur doucement.

Guenièvre s'approche du lit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites , demande Arthur avec de grands yeux.

- Je viens me recoucher.

- Avec le bébé , demande le roi en désignant l'enfant du doigt.

- Oui et alors ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas le mettre dans son berceau ?

- Si vous y tenez, répond la reine tristement.

- Oui j'y tiens !

Guenièvre se tourne en direction du berceau. Arthur pousse un soupire de soulagement. Une fois l'enfant dans son lit, la reine retourne auprès du roi.

- Voilà ! Vous êtes satisfait ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un bébé dans mon lit.

- Et si c'était le vôtre ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le mien ! Contrairement à la rumeur, je n'ai pas couché avec toutes les servantes du château !

- Je voulais dire, si c'était le nôtre.

Arthur se met à réfléchir un instant.

- Je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer, annonce-t-il.

- Si je comprends bien, je dois museler mon instinct maternel, pleurniche la reine en tournant le dos.

Le roi se sent gêné, il pose sa tête sur les épaules de la reine.

- Non, je n'ai jamais dit cela, déclare Arthur rassurant. C'est juste que je ne me voie pas père pour le moment.

Guenièvre se tourne pour le regarder.

- C'est vrai , demande-t-elle en essuyant des larmes.

- Oui, ce n'est pas vous. Mais moi qui suis en cause.

- La paternité vous fait peur ?

- C'est possible.

- Donc, vous n'êtes pas contre le fait d'avoir un enfant plus tard.

- Oui, mais beaucoup plus tard alors, admet Arthur en levant un doigt.

- Vous ne m'en voulez plus d'avoir pris ce bébé pour la nuit.

- Non, murmure le roi.

Guenièvre se retourne dans le lit pour se blottir contre son époux.

Le roi et la reine sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le lit. Guenièvre observe le berceau avec tendresse.

- J'ai bien envie de le laisser dans la chambre, dit-elle.

- De quoi parlez-vous, demande le roi dans un semi-sommeil.

- Du berceau.

- Le berceau ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- À force de le voir, cela vous donnera peut-être l'envie d'avoir un héritier pour le trône.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça ?

- Non, j'ai compris que vous n'en éprouvez pas le désir pour le moment.

- Voilà.

- Mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment comme quoi le fait de ne pas avoir d'héritier pour le royaume va nous causer bien des soucis un jour ou l'autre.

- Mais non voyons.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sur que vous, quelque chose me le dit au fond de moi.

- Dormez.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'un jour prochain vous n'éprouverez pas le regret de ne pas avoir d'enfant ?

- Nous verrons bien. Dormez s'il vous plait.

- Bien.

La reine ferme les yeux, cela fait quelque seconde que tout est calme dans la chambre quand le bébé se met à chouiner.

- Quoi encore , fait le roi avec un soupçon de colère.

- Je crois que c'est l'heure de son biberon, répond la reine embêtée.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas d'enfant , déclare Arthur en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- Un jour ou l'autre vous le regretterez !

FIN

- 4 -


End file.
